Lucky
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: AU. Not to be sappy or anything, but Dave felt really lucky to call John his best friend. Rated T for language. Collegestuck. Fluff. One-shot. JohnDave.


**A/N: Collegestuck. Again. I have a lot of feelings about JohnDave. Not to mention this goddamn prompt has been in my head for _weeks. _But anyway, yeah. Just a silly one shot. It was so much fun writing it though. I guess, spinoff of Cute or something. Just a one shot I really wanted to write. I feel like I made John and Dave really OOC in the end. But I still feel I made it justice, the JohnDave ship.**

**Shout out to my beta, consultingstarkofmishief who still helped me out even though she doesn't read Homestuck. Love ya sis!**

**As always, I do not own Homestuck. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucky

* * *

Today just wasn't a good day to be Dave Strider.

Well, there was never really a "Wow this day is perfect" for him. It was normally a "Okay, this is an alright day" or "Wow, this day was great." and "Yeah, it's pretty good."

But lately, it was turning to a "Man, I fucking hate this" and "Arrrrggggghhh."

No one in particular was really causing any trouble for him. And yeah, he complained about it, but it was usually just to himself. He could ramble on and on why life was shitty, but really it was just him being overly dramatic. And he knew it. He knew he always did something about his own issues and there was no point in complaining, but there was nothing wrong with some ironic exaggerating.

Besides, Dave had different ways of dealing with his problems.

One of them was facing them head first and having the mindset of finishing them. That usually applied to music commissions. If it took Dave till 4 in the morning to make the damn remix work, he will do it. He will make that motherfucker perfect. He is committed. He is on top of his game. He felt like a god, complete control of the music he was creating or changing.

He had his turn tables, graciously handed down from his older brother back in high school, set up in his room. Along with two spare pairs of large headphones hanging from a hook. If there was one thing he was very organized and passionate about, it was his music.

"John, I'm married to my music. Really committed to it too. I know you might get jealous of all the quality time I'm spending with my love, but it's real between my turntables and I," Dave said, half joking, half serious. "You're just going to have to accept it."

John just laughed really hard and said "Okay, Romeo. Just tell me if you two need any privacy."

Dave threw a French fry at him.

It's not that John wasn't supportive. It was the opposite; he ended up slipping him some food and drinks so Dave wouldn't pass out. And if it was getting really late, he'd tell him or give him a heads up.

If it were anyone else, that would bug Dave. But with John, he was the exception.

Not to be sappy or anything, but Dave felt really lucky to call John his best friend.

Another method of fixing his problems was, if he had beef with someone, he'd work it out. No point in fighting.

"There is no point in fighting with someone that won't follow you for the rest of your adult life," Dirk always told him.

And then proceeded to strife with him. Dave would try and protest but Dirk always reply with, "And as always, that never applies to me. Come at me lil bro!"

Aside from his older brother, Dave has rarely gotten into physical fights. If it was someone he knew was going to lose to, he'd usually just talk it out and try to reach a compromise that worked for both of them.

If Rose was psychoanalyzing him, well, he couldn't really do anything about it so he just let her be.

And finally, if everything was just not for his mood and he was just tired, he took a nap.

The latter usually applied to everything.

When in doubt, nap it out.

He didn't have a specific schedule of taking naps. If it was a long day, he slept once he got to his dorm. If he was drop dead tired, he slept. If he was just done with people's shit, he slept.

So coming home from a very long day that included many headaches, newly assigned deadlines that were too close _and on the same fucking day_, jerk classmates, almost tripping and making a fool of himself and really shitty weather that made him cold to his fucking bones had one solution.

One long nap.

It was around 6 o'clock when Dave got to his shared dorm, fumbling with the keys to enter.

"Honey, I'm home," he said flatly, just for the hell of it. Honestly, he didn't really care anymore. No more fucks to give.

He flipped on the light and headed to the small kitchen and grabbed a mini granola bar. He was too tired to actually eat a meal. As he got a glass of water, he finished the granola bar and tossed the wrapper into the trash can.

Usually whenever Dave got back from class or visiting Rose across campus, John would be the first one in the apartment. He would either be in the small kitchen looking for food, or in his room doing whatever he did.

_Huh. That's weird._

Dave tossed his jacket onto the recently acquired couch. They used to be beanbags but after a phone call a few weeks ago between Dave and his older brother Dirk, he casually slipped in that they were laying on beanbags.

Not taking no for an answer, Dirk generously gave Dave some money to get some couches.

Dave got lucky.

After a million thank you's, a few days later, they finally were able to get two small couches. Enough for John and Dave. It didn't cost them much because apparently, John knew a guy.

Speaking of John, he was nowhere to be seen.

_Wait… _

Dave went through his mental calendar.

It was Tuesday.

So that meant one thing: John was at soccer practice.

Last week, Dave remembered having lunch with John talking about that he made the soccer team. He was really happy about it, saying that he was looking forward to practice.

Dave wasn't really athletic. Exercise wise, he was trying to hit the gym once or twice a week. And apparently, sports was a new thing for John too.

"I've never actually been on a sports team," John said.

Dave vaguely remembered playing soccer for a few summers when he was a kid. But it wasn't an official team, just kicking a ball around in the park with some of the kids a few floors down from his home. So, that didn't count.

"Same here."

"Well...I guess I got lucky!" John said with a grin.

Good for him, Dave thought with a small smile as he ate his pizza slice. There was nothing wrong with doing what you liked.

In his case, Dave wasn't involved in anything. Usually what he did on his free time was make music commissions. He was considering looking for a job on campus, like the rec center or the bookstore. But considering how busy and tiresome his days were becoming lately, with more assignments and just life in general, he was going to put job searching on hold. For the sake of not stressing out.

He tossed his backpack to the corner of his room and flopped down on his unmade bed.

Dave took off his shades and set them on the bedside table.

"So fucking done with today," he groaned.

A nap would fix his problems. It always did.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his blanket around him, not bothering to change his clothes. There really wasn't a point to.

It was cold in his room. And he hated it. He was too tired to get a second blanket from John's room, so he just hoped he warmed up quickly.

Mentally counting sheep, Dave soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, John arrived to the dorm.

He was just going to say it once and for all.

Soccer is exhausting.

Even after practice, he still didn't know how he made the team.

Wow. He really must have been lucky.

Even if the weather was a bit chilly, they still played outside. How he made it through without breaking any of his bones he still wondered. He did earn a few small bruises, but nothing that will make him suffer too much. Like any other athlete, he got sweaty and hit the showers after practice.

Since it was the first time he actually worked out, he realized he was really out of shape. He may look skinny, but that sure as hell doesn't mean he's fit. He was tired and sore.

He had fun though. And he even made a few friends. Apparently, there were many new people to soccer as a whole too. There were only four other players that were on the soccer team in the past and from John has seen, they were pretty cool. Not stuck up or anything.

Practice lasted for an hour and a half. He also had received his new uniform, workout sweats and shiny black cleats. They were all neatly placed into his navy blue duffle bag.

He yawned his entire way to Dave's room, seeing if his friend was awake.

"Hey Dave, what's u-"

A light snore came in reply.

John slightly pushed the opened door a little bit more and saw Dave sleeping.

_Well, that isn't new._

Dave enjoyed taking naps. A lot. "Good for the soul," he always said. And then he would come up with some weird analogy like "It's like being in an open relationship with sleep and life." Then he claimed he did it for the irony when in reality, he didn't know what he was saying.

But one of the many things John noticed was that Dave slept differently.

It's not liked John watched Dave sleep. No, that'd be really weird.

Technically, John would pass by Dave's room because hey, they were roommates and Dave sometimes didn't bother to shut his door. Or sometimes, Dave would take a nap on the couch.

What John noticed about Dave that he would say hi, go to his room, take off his shades, kick off his shoes and just sleep. For an hour or two. For twenty minutes. Or for the entire night.

Sometimes, Dave would be sprawled all over his bed, pillows on the floor, blankets a tangled mess. Other times, he'd sleep like anyone would, lying on their back or side covered by their blanket.

Sometimes, he'd curl up in a small ball and stay like that for the entire night.

Other times, he'd bury his face into his pillow, hugging it like there's no tomorrow.

Rarely, he would mumble in his sleep. When he did, John would hear tidbits of it, usually with him passing by in the morning. Dave would be telling Dirk or John to fuck off, rap verses, gibberish and really often "Shut up Rose" in his sleep.

His position was different today. He had his blanket pulled up to his face, arm covering his eyes.

John did not know what he was doing.

But he was gonna do it.

_Fuck it. Go for it._

"Dave?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" Dave replied.

"Make some room for me."

"What….Dude, what are you doing?" Dave mumbled.

Wait, was…..John getting in his bed?

_This has gotta be some really weird dream._

"Getting in bed," John replied casually.

"Dude, no. Go to your own room."

"Too tired," John said.

"But it's across the….." Dave gave up. "Fine," he grumbled. "Whatever. Just don't kick me off the bed or something..." he was too tired to deal with it. And too tired to know just what was going on. He was enjoying his nap and wouldn't mind continuing it.

Unknown to Dave, John grinned. "Alright."

"How was practice?" Dave mumbled, getting comfortable again.

"It was good," John replied, kicking off his shoes and slipping under Dave's blanket.

"Cool…." He would find out how practice was. And why the hell John was suddenly in a cuddly mood. When he woke up later. Too tired.

"Night."

Dave became aware. He became aware of how warm John was. And how…..nice he felt. Body warmth, obviously. He really didn't know how it all happened. Or why it happened. But….he didn't mind. He really didn't.

The room didn't feel as cold anymore.

He felt a bit better about how his day had gone. And that maybe the end of it wasn't bad.

"Night…" Dave dozed off again.

* * *

**A/N: Fluff. Fluff everywhere. I feel really fluffy right now okay? I'm really happy to say that I finished this in two days instead of two months. Wooo~ Wow, okay my mood has improved greatly because of this fanfic. Wow. Um, yeah. Thank you for reading! Reviews would be great!**


End file.
